camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mackenzie La Nocturne
Mackenzie La Nocturne is a fourteen year old demigod and a daughter of Artemis in 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians: the Descendants of Time' on wattpad. She is a grandaughter of Chronos (the first god of time, not Kronos) as her father is his semi-primordial (child of a mortal and a primordial god) son. She has an elder brother named, Victor La Nocturne. She is one of the ten demigods selected for the third great prophecy. History "Have you any idea what I have to go through? No you don't. Everyday someone wants to kidnap me or manipulate my power. How do you think I felt when all of my friends died trying to protect me?! I live everyday with the guilt." -Mackenzie, arguing with her brother when he tells her that Archer hasn't been killed. Early life Mackenzie was born on January 24th 1901 in Montreal, Canada to a French family. Her brother on the other hand was born two years before in America. Her semi-primordial father was a man named Vincent La Nocturne who was the son of Chronos and a mortal named Madelaine La Nocturne. As his son, he could control and manipulate time, which was passed on to her through her genes. Her father was a French prodigy as a child and retained above average intelligence even as an adult. She is shown to have this quality, which may either be as a result of her father or her mother, Artemis' hunting skills and knowledge. Mackenzie, growing up, was teased both because she would often say predictions of the future and of her high intelligence. These would often prove to be true later on. As she grew more, her father taught her how to better control her powers, despite still abusing them by making bets for money and popularity. She had a wide array of friends and told predictions to them often. Later on she and her brother were both approached by satyrs after an attempted kidnapping by a man who had heard of her powers and wanted to use them for evil, (later proven to be a monster in disguise) and they both were taken to a safe place as Camp Half-Blood didn't exist at the time (or wasn't well known). Zeus, seeing how poor the demigods were doing at the time had decided to create a safe haven for them which he had forgotten to name. She made several friends there and had a peaceful time while she was there. Uranus rising After a while, the haven was discovered as the boundary had weakened and monsters began to become more alerted to the scent. They all split up into different groups so that they would have a chance of survival. Many monsters chased after them, forcing her to manipulate her powers in combat and therefore, catch the attention of the currently rising Uranus, who had been seeking revenge on the Olympians. For a short time they managed to survive, but after a while they became weakened by the lack of rest and constant movement. The monsters were steadily increasing and by now were mainly under Uranus' control. They started to set out for her as a target which they steadily realized and began trying to defend her. However, the monsters' powers were too great as if Uranus had bestowed them. Archer Stryker, Son of Zeus They all died steadily, one by one protecting her until Zeus noticed. He led them using signs to Olympus so that Uranus could not claim them as recruits. While he trained her brother (as his fighting skills weren't complete and he seemed to favor him), she often roamed around Olympus in a depressed state, until one day, she met a son of Zeus named Archer Stryker. He at first attempted to befriend her, but seeing the fate of her other friends, she declined for fear that the same would befall him. However, he did not give up, eventually leading her to join the Hunters of Artemis, where she discovered that her mother was indeed Artemis. She went on many quests with them and eventually became the leader and lieutenant to her mother, making her proud. At some point while traveling with the Hunters of Artemis, Mackenzie encountered Aphrodite. The goddess stated that she would make her love life as complicated as possible. Not wanting this to happen, Mackenzie swore in the goddess' name that she would never fall in love, as she felt that would be selfish by endangering the person's life and also because she had no desire to fall in love either, as she would be forced to leave her mother's Hunters. Her adoptive sisters. Returning to Olympus She eventually returned to Mount Olympus for a rest as her mother had ordered her to after all of her work. She returned for a while, but even then Archer was still there. Finally getting irritated with his persistence, she gave up and befriended him at the same time staying true to her vow of virginity. She became best friends with him after a while and the trio (her, Victor and Archer) often caused trouble around Olympus, with either Archer smooth-talking their way out or Victor pleading with Zeus. All was not well though as Uranus, now fully risen, attacked Mount Olympus, almost killing Archer. She volunteered herself to be taken with them, at the same time forcing them to swear on the River Styx not to kill anyone. Archer's 'death' Uranus accepted and brought her with them back. She was tortured heavily into using her powers. After some time, a rescue team was led to free her but Archer was killed in the process saving Victor's life. They rescued her and headed out, only to pass him on the way. After being told about what happened, she snapped and ran back into the base, where her powers of darkness were revealed. She managed to kill almost all of his entire army using her new powers and successfully injure Uranus himself. They returned back to Olympus where Zeus was informed of his son's death and went mad with rage, sending Uranus to Tartarus. A time of peace was observed, until Artemis' virginity vow's curse effect kicked in. Curse of Artemis Seeing as Artemis had broken her vow by having a child, not by sexual means but through the combination of an arrow with their father's thoughts, it had activated. Shortly before running to get away from the curse, Artemis told Mackenzie about a prophecy she would fulfill from her brother which was the reason for her middle name Pandora. Then she took off with her brother, her father being killed sacrificing himself to buy them time to get away from the furies to the lotus hotel. Appearance Mackenzie can be described as having light brown, auburn hair "that looks like fiery red in the sunlight. She gets it from our father." -according to her older brother Victor. She has silver-yellow eyes that look like the moon resembling her mother's eyes. Her eyes however, may change color to brown or black depending on her feelings, more specifically anger. She is described to have "such a bad fashion sense that Aphrodite once had to lecture her till she got a better one." her brother says. She tends to wear a brown jacket with a black and brown shirt, black pants and almost knee-high boots. She keeps her hair to the side and wears no jewelry except a gemstone charm bracelet with light silver, silver, silver-yellow, tan, light brown and black coloured gems; the black being in the center in the shape of a crescent, given to her by Archer Stryker. This also can turn into a sword called Victorystrike in Greek which is a copy of the sword of Peleus and works close to its ways allowing her to become close to victory in battle. She later wears a black watch locket, which is really a large piece of Chronos' scythe that turns into Stygian iron once she touches it due to her powers of darkness. It also can turn into a Stygian iron large dagger, with a small silver hourglass symbol on the lower part of the blade. Personality Mackenzie can be described as a highly intelligent person, very close to even the children of Athena. Being the daughter of the virgin goddess of hunting, she is able to think strategically and see from the enemies point of view. She is not an easy person to befriend due to her past and often keeps people at a distance. She is a relatively good-natured person but may use sarcasm often to express herself. She can also be very cold at times, even glacial. It's important not to get on her bad side. She is also liable to snap if extremely irritated and has developed a large amount of patience due to the fact that her powers over darkness are very deadly and tend to get out of control when infuriated. She is claustrophobic to a degree and absolutely hates being trapped and calms herself down by rubbing her arms with her hands. She can be very proud of her intelligence and knowledge at times, even speaking in a manner that no one except Annabeth or other children of Athena are likely to understand. She doesn't care about looks as she is shown not to have a good fashion sense and acts more of a tomboy than anything. She is a trouble maker at times and enjoys causing trouble. Fatal Flaw Mackenzie's fatal flaw is desire. One example is the despite the fact that she is already intelligent and smart she still feels like it isn't good enough. So she will seek out knowledge. She once made a bargain with Metis (titaness of wisdom and cunning) to bestow her with knowledge, intelligence, cunning and deviousness in exchange for the fabled Pandora's box. It is this flaw that is tested in the prophecy when she has to overcome the evil, desirable influences of greatness, power, respect, admiration, intelligence, etc, offered by Uranus. When she was younger, she also used her powers to get popularity, admiration and sometimes money. She also desires that her life was normal and all of her friends alive and is often tempted to tamper with time because of her flaw. Abilities/Talents Mackenzie being the daughter of Artemis has inherited these abilities: Skill/Prowess in battle: she is shown to be a very skilled fighter and is very good with a bow and arrow. She can also fight using a sword. Enhanced Hunting: she is shown to exhibit the abilities of the Hunters of Artemis as she never broken her vow even though she is not very active in it anymore. She has a very useful ability to cage, enhanced speed, precsion and aim, she can communicate with animals to a degree; not as great as her brother. She can also control the dark and shadows, as the moon creates shadows from its light. Being the descendant of Chronos, she can: control time, stop time, slow down time and see the future. She can also fight at accelerated speeds even at light speed. Teleport from one area to another. She can even manipulate it so that her opponent sees movement slower than it really is. She can also stop gravity on certain areas and persons so they can levitate. She can predict what an opponent's move will be in a fight. She can also wield Chronos' scythe of time. As a normal demigod: she can read Greek, she has natural fighting instincts and fight in the Greek style of fighting. She can also speak fluent Canadian French and regular French and ADHD. Weapons Victorystrike- Mackenzie gets this as a present from Archer some time before his 'death'. It is a celestial bronze sword with an enchantment similar to the Sword of Peleus that lets her become close to victory in battles. It transforms into a gemstones charm bracelet when the side is pressed against her palm. Chronos' scythe/dagger- Mackenzie is chosen to recover Chronos' scythe which has been stolen by Uranus, who used a monster to do it. Chronos later gives her a piece of his time scythe which turns into Stygian iron upon her touch. It is revealed by Nico that the magic metal changed by being infused with her powers of darkness. It can turn into a black watch locket by saying locket in Ancient Greek and later a long Stygian iron dagger with a silver hourglass on the lower part of the blade. It can open rips in time, go back in time and helps her to better control both her powers of time and darkness. Category:Children of Artemis Category:Greek Demigod Category:Females Category:Hunters of Artemis